The slight barrier between best friends and boyfriends (Traduction)
by Rikurt36
Summary: Jace se retrouve bloqué avec une fille après une fête et tente de s'en débarrasser avec l'aide d'Alec, à qui il demande de faire semblant d'être son petit ami.


**The slight barrier between best friends and boyfriends** **par Rikurt36**

 **Résumé :** **Jace se retrouvé bloqué avec une fille après une fête et tente de s'en débarrasser avec l'aide d'Alec, à qui il demande de faire semblant d'être son petit ami.**

 **Notes de l'auteur :** **Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, mais je suis très occupée avec l'école et je ne peux pas vraiment rentrer chez moi souvent. Donc voilà un Jalec qui vous plaira, j'espère. Je préfère vous dire dès maintenant que si vous n'aimez pas ce ship, ne lisez pas, ou au moins lisez en connaissance de cause. Je veux la paix entre les fandoms, et je respecte ceux qui aiment le Malec (oui, je l'aime moi aussi), alors ne venez pas m'insulter moi ainsi que ce que j'ai fait. Bref, rien ne m'appartient, à part l'idée originale, et je vais vous laisser lire, et apprécier, mon One-Shot.  
**

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Bonjour, voici un autre de mes écrits sur** _ **The Mortal Instruments**_ **traduit ! Je l'ai nommé « La fine barrière entre meilleur ami et petit ami » car qui ne rêve pas de voir cette relation aller un tout petit peu au-delà de ce qu'elle est dans le film, même si c'est juste pour l'effet comique dans cette fanfiction.  
**

* * *

Alec contemplait le ciel nocturne d'Alicante par la fenêtre ouverte du manoir Lightwood. Les étoiles n'avaient jamais brillé de la même façon ici qu'à New York, même si Alec n'aurait su les départager. Mais il savait que Jace préférait Idris, parce qu'il avait passé la moitié de sa vie sous ces cieux.

A l'étage d'en-dessous, Alec entendit ses parents aller se coucher après avoir aidé son petit frère Max à s'endormir. L'ainé de la famille était le seul adolescent restant dans la maison, parce que Jace, Isabelle et leurs cousins, les Penhallow, étaient partis à une fête en ville, quelques heures plus tôt. Alec, lui, n'était pas du genre fêtard. Il aimait mieux rester chez lui à lire et à penser.

Alors que le jeune homme allait choisir un livre dans la bibliothèque, il entendit des bruits au-dehors. Jetant rapidement un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre ouverte, il perçut deux silhouettes marchant dans la direction du manoir, et reconnut immédiatement Jace, mais ne put mettre un nom sur la fille qui s'accrochait fermement à son bras. « Un autre coup d'un soir, » songea-t-il dans un soupir. Alec dévala avec précaution les escaliers et les attendit dans le salon près du couloir d'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit sur la voix forte et insolente de la fille :

— … et peut-être qu'on pourrait se prendre quelques boissons et aller dans ta chambre, ou…

Et elle s'arrêta en voyant Alec qui était debout près du canapé. Jace leva les yeux quand il remarqua qu'elle ne parlait plus, et sourit de soulagement et de réjouissance à la vue de son frère adoptif.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda la fille avec perplexité.

— Hum, salut, je suis…

Alec fut coupé par Jace qui se précipita à grands pas dans sa direction, laissant l'inconnue derrière lui. Et, à la surprise d'Alec et de la fille, il prit agilement le garçon aux cheveux noirs dans ses bras, se pendant à son cou, et posa sa bouche contre son oreille.

— Dis-moi, je peux te demander un service ? Ne pose pas de questions. Tu es mon petit ami, OK ? Merci, je t'en dois une.

Alec fronça les sourcils, incompréhensif, tandis que son ami s'écartait de lui, et l'entendit dire à l'inconnue déconcertée :

— Donc, Sally, je te présente mon petit ami, Alec. Alec, voici Sally.

Alec et Sally mirent un moment à réaliser ce qu'il venait d'annoncer. Puis ils réagirent en même temps. Alors qu'Alec s'avançait, lui tendant une main, la jeune femme murmura, choquée :

— Quoi ? Ton _petit ami_? Je veux dire, tu es… _gay_?

— Oui, je le suis.

Sa voix était étonnamment stable et son mensonge sonna naturellement convaincant.

— Mais tu… Sérieux ! Tu te fiches de moi, pas vrai ?

Elle gloussa nerveusement.

— J'avoue qu'elle était bonne.

Alec n'avait jamais vu Jace paraitre aussi calme, avec autant de self-control. Même lors d'un combat avec un démon, il n'était pas si posé. L'adolescent aux cheveux de jais, qui était resté assez silencieux pendant les deux dernières minutes à cause du choc que la requête de Jace avait éveillé en lui, accepta finalement son rôle et se joignit à la dispute pour prêter main-forte à son ami.

— Ils ne nous croient jamais au début, pas vrai, chéri ? dit Alec avec un sourire, mettant doucement sa main sur l'épaule droite de Jace.

— Attends. Tu veux dire que… Ce n'était pas une blague ?

Sally écarquilla les yeux, s'étouffant presque avec sa propre salive.

— Mais tu ne peux _pas_ être gay !

Jace se fit un peu plus froid après son déni et répondit durement :

— Je viens juste de te dire que je l'étais, et je t'ai présenté mon petit ami. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire d'autre pour te convaincre ? Le baiser devant tes yeux ?

Il y eut un silence de mort, même si Alec tenta d'apaiser l'atmosphère en riant à la dernière phrase de Jace. Il changea ensuite rapidement de sujet :

— Bref, où est-ce que tu l'as rencontrée, mon amour ? Je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà vue.

Le blond n'eut pas l'air de l'entendre, il fixait pensivement la jeune fille.

— Jace ?

Il tourna vivement la tête vers lui après qu'Alec lui eut pressé l'épaule.

— Je… Hum, à une fête.

— A une fête, hein ? Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour que tu ne sortes plus le soir ?

Pour donner plus de réalisme à sa performance théâtrale, il leva les yeux au ciel de façon exagérée et se tourna vers Sally comme s'il lui confessait quelque chose :

— Ce mec est une catastrophe, il ne m'obéit jamais. N'est-ce pas ?

L'ainé des trois se pencha gentiment sur la gauche pour embrasser la joue de Jace et poursuivit, le regardant en face :

— Pourquoi tu l'as ramenée à la maison, de toute manière ?

— J'sais pas. Elle était sympa, répondit-il d'une voix enfantine, haussant les épaules en même temps.

Alec fronça légèrement les sourcils. Jace ne prenait jamais une voix enfantine. Et puis il comprit. Depuis le début, il jouait la comédie, après s'être recréé une toute autre personnalité. Et il le faisait à la perfection.

— Sérieusement ? « Sympa » ? intervint soudain Sally, se sentant humiliée. Alors c'était seulement « sympa » quand on s'est pelotés aussi ?

Les garçons se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Jace haussa discrètement les sourcils, indiquant silencieusement à son ami qu'il était censé s'énerver. Alec reçut le message et acquiesça rapidement, avant de répondre dans un ton faussement scandalisé :

— Je te demande _pardon_?

Il se tourna vers le plus petit.

— Jace, de quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ?

Sally sourit de triomphe. Elle prit une posture de diva et dit avec mépris :

— Eh bien, ton « petit ami » et moi, on s'est pelotés à cette fête. Et laisse-moi te dire qu'il a beaucoup apprécié, assez pour vouloir terminer ça chez lui.

Jace attendit qu'Alec réponde, comme s'ils étaient des comédiens dans une pièce de théâtre et que c'était son tour de parler. Le jeune adulte faisait exprès d'avoir l'air trahi et choqué.

— Comment as-tu pu… Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, Jace ? Tu sais déjà que j'ai l'impression que je ne te suffis pas, que tu ne m'aimes pas complètement, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de me rabaisser encore plus ? Je vaux si peu que ça à tes yeux ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu te sens obligé de ramener des filles à la maison ?

— Non, Alec, je… Tu représentes beaucoup pour moi, tu…

— Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est là ?

La voix d'Alec commençait à devenir plus froide et plus amère.

— Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle représente plus que moi à tes yeux ? C'était quand, la dernière fois que tu m'as invité à sortir ?

— Alec, s'il te plait, ne nous disputons pas en sa présence…

— Pourquoi ? Je te rappelle que c'est à cause d' _elle_ si on se dispute !

Alec était peu convaincant parce qu'il devait parler doucement, pour ne pas réveiller leurs parents à l'étage au-dessus. La fille sourit de toutes ses dents lorsqu'elle vit que Jace avait l'air embarrassé devant l'exaspération d'Alec. Elle dit d'un ton sec à Alec :

— Je pense que tu as vraiment besoin de te demander qui est une priorité pour ton petit ami et qui ne l'est pas, hein ?

Alec tourna vivement la tête vers elle, la regardant d'un œil féroce et haineux. Et cette fois, il ne jouait pas la comédie.

— La ferme. La. Ferme. Tu n'es rien pour lui. _Rien du tout_.

Jace leva un sourcil quand il comprit qu'Alec était réellement blessé et qu'il ne faisait plus semblant.

— Et tu ne le seras jamais. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est _moi_ celui dont il a besoin, celui qu'il aime. Il est _à moi_. Pigé ?

— Hé, ce n'est pas parce que ton petit ami ne t'aime pas assez pour être fidèle que tu as besoin de m'en tenir responsable. Je n'ai rien fait, je ne savais même pas qu'il était gay, ce dont je doute toujours.

— Tu as essayé de me le voler ! Tu as essayé de voler la seule raison pour laquelle je me lève chaque matin, pour laquelle je ne suis pas mort, pour laquelle je m'accroche à la vie, malgré le fait que tout le monde me dise que ce que je suis est mal, que je suis un monstre ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être moi, tu ne sais _rien_ à propos de moi, ou à propos de nous. Et tu crois que tu peux te pointer et me le prendre ? Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible, parce qu'il m'appartient, et je ne le laisserai pas partir.

Jace était décontenancé. Comment Alec pouvait-il improviser si bien ? Comment pouvait-il simuler une voix tremblante et une honnêteté si émouvante ? Il n'y avait qu'une réponse. Il ne le faisait pas.

— Donc tu es en train de dire que c'est moi la méchante dans l'histoire ? Waouh, tu as du culot. Ça doit vraiment être un chieur, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Jace. Comment peux-tu vivre avec ça ?

— Ne parle pas de lui comme ça, menaça Jace, sortant d'un long mutisme.

— Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être en colère ? Je te rappelle que tu t'es bien gardé de me dire que tu étais gay quand on était à cette fête ! Tu m'as laissé croire que j'avais une chance avec toi ! Et ensuite j'ai appris que tu avais un petit ami parano, et tu l'as laissé m'insulter ! Tu mérites mieux qu'un trou du cul comme lui, tu sais ? Mieux qu'un connard jaloux et surprotecteur !

Comme elle avait presque crié d'une voix haut-perchée, Jace lui fit signe de se taire, et elle dit haineusement :

— Pourquoi est-ce que je me tairais ? Il y a d'autres petits amis à toi dans cette maison que tu dois me présenter ?

— Non, répondit calmement le blond pour apaiser son ton dur. Il y nos… Je veux dire, _ses_ parents qui dorment à l'étage.

— Et ils sont d'accord pour que tu vives dans _leur_ maison, avec _leur_ fils ? lui dit-elle, méprisante. Est-ce qu'ils sont au moins d'accord pour avoir un fils comme _ça_?

Alors qu'elle accentuait le « ça », Alec sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ses préjugés haineux, et il était sur le point d'exploser devant eux.

— Ne parle plus jamais de lui comme ça, répéta-t-il. Comme s'il était un monstre. Plus jamais. Compris ?

Les mains de Jace tremblaient, et même s'il ne regardait pas son frère adoptif, Alec savait que ce que l'autre Chasseur d'Ombres disait lui avait été destiné, parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre il était au courant de son homosexualité véritable. Et l'entendre prendre sa défense chargeait Alec d'émotions, qui finirent par l'envahir. Il craqua et fondit en larmes, tendant le bras vers le mur près de lui, et il s'assit maladroitement sur le sol.

Jace était immobile. Il n'avait jamais vu Alec pleurer auparavant, et il pensait qu'il ne le verrait jamais. Et il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait si touché par cette vision. Le voir comme ça le mettait mal à l'aise, il voulait désespérément lui faire un câlin, lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il savait depuis longtemps qu'il était gay, que ce n'était pas grave. Mais il était paralysé. D'une certaine façon, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Sally, qui le regarda innocemment.

— Ton petit ami, ton problème. Pas vrai ?

Jace secoua la tête, et prit ses responsabilités. Il s'agenouilla près d'Alec et mit une main sur son épaule.

— Hé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mec ? chuchota-t-il pour que Sally n'entende pas.

— Tu… Tu le savais. Depuis le début, tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? répliqua le plus grand entre deux sanglots.

— Parce que je pense que c'était toi qui devais faire le premier pas. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler si tu n'étais pas prêt.

Jace prit le visage d'Alec en coupe entre ses mains et sourit.

— Je suis désolé si ce soir n'était pas vraiment le bon moment. Mais je pense que tu avais besoin que je dise ces choses là tout haut. Que je dise que je t'aime peu importe ce que tu es, peu importe ce que les gens disent.

Ceci émut encore plus Alec et il baissa les yeux, pleurant toujours devant son meilleur ami. Jace ajouta dans un murmure :

— Je sais que ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle de faire semblant d'être ensemble, mais au moins j'ai appris une chose. Tu serais un petit ami génial. Et un jour, quelqu'un sera tellement amoureux de toi. Et ce mec aura beaucoup de chance. Parce que tu es merveilleux, tu m'entends ? Tu es merveilleux, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime. Je sais que je ne le dis pas aussi souvent que je le devrais, mais je t'aime, comme un frère et comme un ami.

Alec avait arrêté de sangloter. Il fixait l'or des yeux confiants de Jace, comme un enfant terrorisé qui cherche du réconfort. L'entendre dire ces mots, réaliser que Jace lui accordait vraiment de l'importance, fit sourire Alec comme jamais. Instinctivement, il sauta sur son ami, le faisant tomber sur ses fesses, et le serra contre lui, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Jace fut tout d'abord pris par surprise et déséquilibré, mais il finit par lui rendre son étreinte, fourrant son nez dans le cou d'Alec. Quand ils reculèrent finalement, l'adulte aux cheveux noirs murmura avec émotion :

— Merci.

Au lieu de répondre, Jace l'embrassa. Alec se raidit, mais comme la main du blond se dirigeait vers ses cheveux et comme il approfondissait le baiser, le Chasseur d'Ombres se calma et fondit sous ce toucher. Il laissa les lèvres de Jace glisser sur les siennes, comme il avait toujours voulu qu'elles le fassent, et rapprocha leurs corps, aussi près qu'il avait toujours souhaité qu'ils le soient. Après une minute, Jace brisa gentiment le baiser, et ils ouvrirent à nouveau les yeux, leurs visages toujours près l'un de l'autre. L'adolescent blond sourit à un Alec à présent totalement calmé, qui ne pleurait plus, et il l'embrassa furtivement une seconde fois.

— Merci à toi. Pour m'avoir aidé ce soir, et pour être si merveilleux.

Alec n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Sally, quelques mètres plus loin, s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

— Hum, je crois que j'en ai vu assez, je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant… Je suis désolée pour le malentendu, et pour avoir insulté ton petit ami, aussi. En fait, je croyais que vous me faisiez une blague ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais maintenant je peux voir clairement l'amour qui vous lie… C'était sympa de vous rencontrer, en tout cas. Alors, à plus, je suppose.

Elle quitta discrètement le manoir, encore un peu choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Jace et Alec se regardèrent et pouffèrent nerveusement. Le plus petit se leva et aida son ami à faire de même en lui offrant sa main. Le plus vieux des Lightwood épousseta ses vêtements et dit pour plaisanter :

— Ne ramène plus jamais de filles à la maison, s'il te plait. Enfin, ne ramène plus de filles que tu n'as l'intention de baiser, du moins.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, message reçu. Et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à t'embrasser à chaque fois que j'en ramène une pour lui faire croire que je suis gay.

— Pas que ça me dérange, répondit Alec avec un clin d'œil.

Jace rit d'un air embarrassé. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit ensuite et Isabelle entra dans le salon, sans leurs cousins qui devaient être restés à la fête. Elle fronça les sourcils à la vue de Jace.

— Salut, tu es déjà là ?

Elle regarda Alec, puis Jace à nouveau.

— Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ?

Les garçons eurent un regard entendu, et haussèrent les épaules.

— Nan, dit Alec avec un grand sourire. Rien d'intéressant.

— Ouais, on allait se coucher.

— OK, alors. Dormez bien !

Isabelle partit pour aller dans sa chambre. Les garçons montèrent distraitement les escaliers pour atteindre leurs propres chambres, qui étaient contiguës.

— Je vais me coucher, annonça Jace en ouvrant sa porte.

— Ah ? On ne couche pas ensemble ce soir, bébé ? Tu es fâché contre moi ?

— Tu n'es pas drôle.

Alec rit et dit plus sérieusement :

— Non mais sans rire, je suis content qu'on ait pu parler de mon… tu sais.

Jace se retourna sur le pas de sa porte.

— Ouais, j'ai pensé que tu pouvais avoir besoin que quelqu'un te dise que tu n'étais pas seul.

— Mais tu n'en parleras pas à maman et papa, hein ?

— Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

— Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils le prendront bien ?

— Je n'en sais rien. J'espère.

— Moi aussi…

Jace allait fermer la porte quand Alec le stoppa soudain.

— Je… Je voulais te dire quelque chose. Ça fait un moment, mais je pense que ce soir est le bon soir.

Alec déglutit, gêné, et dit en rougissant sans pouvoir se contrôler :

— Tu sais que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et tout ?

— Mmh ?

— Eh bien, je… Je t'aime, moi aussi.

— Je sais.

— Non, je… Je veux dire, je t'aime _vraiment_ …

Alec regardait par terre, et parlait de façon presque inaudible.

— Ouais, je le sais aussi, dit Jace après un moment.

— Quoi ? hoqueta son meilleur ami, relevant rapidement la tête. Comment as-tu…

— Quand tu as dit à Sally que tu m'aimais, que j'étais tout pour toi, j'ai su. J'ai su que tu ne jouais pas la comédie, que tu disais la vérité.

— Oh. Bon, bah voilà, alors. Je voulais juste arrêter de mentir.

— Et je comprends. Mais tu sais que je ne suis pas… gay.

— Ouais. Je sais que tu ne peux pas m'aimer en retour, et que tu ne le feras jamais. Je suis juste content que tu veuilles toujours être ami avec moi après ça.

— Je voudrai toujours être ami avec toi. Tu es comme mon frère, Alec ! On n'abandonne pas sa famille.

Jace mit une main sur son bras.

— Tu m'oublieras, ne t'en fais pas. Tu trouveras un garçon qui va changer ta vie, et tu seras bien plus heureux que tu aurais jamais pu l'être avec moi.

— J'espère que tu as raison, soupira-t-il.

— J'ai toujours raison. Allez, fais-moi un câlin, comme des frères.

Alec ne bougea pas. Il regardait toujours au sol.

— Hé, tu peux me dire comment je peux compter sur toi pour faire semblant d'être mon petit ami si tu n'es même pas capable de me faire un câlin ?

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs rit et le prit dans ses bras, sentant son doux parfum à plein nez. Quand ils reculèrent, le plus petit se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue et dit pour plaisanter, lui faisant un clin d'œil :

— Tu viens te coucher, chéri ?

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :** **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Laissez-le-moi savoir en commentant en-dessous.  
**


End file.
